What Love Does to You
by LightzMusic22
Summary: Roxas was taken by DiZ and forced to giving his memories back to Sora. He was ripped away from his so called real world and sent into the harsh way of reality. Once he thinks its all over, it isn't. "Nobodies aren't suppose to feel this way..." Nijuuni's Deviant-art picture AkuRoku - Let Me Go {Complete:4/7/2013}
1. Why? It's because

_What Love Does to You_

_Roxas's POV_

'_I can't believe everything I knew… was a lie…' _Roxas says glumly as he walks through the long tunnel ways under the mansion. Contemplating on what to do next, he opens another door and walks in to see a certain red-haired pyromaniac walking towards him.

"What do you want Axel!" He yells sending a death glare to said man. Axel just laughs and summons his Chakrams. I follow suit as I summon Oblivion and Oathkeeper, my Keyblades.

"Roxas, we don't have to do this! You can just go back to the organization and be-" Axel says but he's interrupted by me.

"And be what Axel! Be some puppet you can manipulate until I crack!" I shoot back at him, trying to hold in the tears I desperately want to let go. The red-head seems shocked by the sudden outburst but quickly composes himself and holds out him hand.

"Come on Roxas, we have to go, or we will be turned to dusks! Just do what they say and-" He says but once again he is interrupted. Suddenly the tears fall down my cheeks, but I can really care less now. I uncommon my Keyblades and yell at him.

"No! I'm not some toy they can manipulate anymore!" I say in between sobs as I cover my face with my hands. Axel walks up to me to try and grab my wrist, but I end up punching him in the jaw, making him fall back.

"What the heck Roxas!" He yells. I summon my Keyblades as I try to hit him in the side. He dodges and throws one of his Chakrams, ending up ramming it into my side as I cry out in pain. I grip the Chakram and rip it out of my side with a silent scream. While I'm doing this Axel is trying to shoot fire at me, which I block with Reflega. I throw my Keyblade as a heated battle commences. I throw a few Blizzaga spells, knowing that water and ice is his weakness. He screams out in pain as I freeze his arm and slash at him with Oathkeeper. He then grabs my wrist before I can move and throws me against the wall, and I fall to the ground with a groan. As I attempt to get back up; with the help from my Keyblades, I shout at him in anger.

"Why can't you see what they _do _to us!" I yell. Before he can start, I continue.

"I'm just going to sit here and let you take me back, right? I'm still just a little tool, a house of cards you can build up and knock down for your own benefit! Well, you may want that, BUT I DON'T!" I scream the end part as my tears fall silently down my face. Axel gives me a bewildered look as he stays quiet, his words being taken from his mouth. Once he regains his composure, he just whispers one thing under his breath, only I can hear it.

"Why are you so mad at me? I just want to keep you safe…" He mumbles. That's when I _really _lose it. I look at him with the most intimidating eyes that make you want to cringe at the sight. I shakily get up and walk over to him, and I slap him in the face.

"Why? _WHY? IT'S BECAUSE…_" I scream, trailing off. After a few minutes of silence, I break it by calmly saying the three words I thought a Nobody would never say.

"I love you…"

L-i-g-h-t-X-D-a-r-k-n-e-s-s-K-H-L-i-n-e-B-r-e-a-k-L-i-g-h-t-X-D-a-r-k-n-e-s-s-K-H-L-i-n-e-B-r-e-a-k

**Woot! My first AkuRoku… XD Idk I don't usually do Shonen-ai but I really wanted to do a Fanfiction on this, with my fav guy x guy pairing! :D!**** This is based on Nijuuni's Deviantart picture **_**AkuRoku - Let Me Go**_**! I thought "What if there was a reason they were like that?" so BAM! I came up with this! it's a short story that might be finished up in about 4 chapters? Might be completed eventually but its pretty short… it **_**has **_**been sitting in my documents folder for about a month now… o.o' Anyways RxR… or not… I hate making people review… I used to do that but its annoying now xD I want to thank TheAnnoyingVoice for telling me the errors in a review when i first posted this. Cheer-cheers! :D thanks! Chapter 2 and 3 should be up in a few days at the most!**

**~Question of the day!~**

**How much wood can a woodchuck chuck if a woodchuck can chuck wood?**

**Nah, not really, this is!**

**~Name every Kingdom Hearts character. This might seem easy, but there RULESSS**

***Cannot be Final Fantasy, or Disney, pure Kingdom Hearts characters***

***You have to name their Keyblades with it***

***You must name them in order from the game they originated from to the newest! (Their first apperance, even it its secret ending)***

***Post answer as a review***

**Thanks! Winner gets a one shot dedication! **

**(K-T Humor/Drama/Horror/Friends&Comfort topics only please)**

**I'm also holding a challenge! Details next chapter! Thanks!**


	2. We are the Key to our own Destiny

_**A/N: Random sadness… if you can't stomach Shonen-ai please close this story. Thank you.**_

_**Summary: **__**Roxas was taken by DiZ and forced to giving his memories back to Sora. He was ripped away from his so called real world and sent into the harsh way of reality. Once he thinks its all over, it isn't. "Nobodies aren't suppose to feel this way..."**_

_**Disclaimer: *Sniffs* Don't remind me! But, I don't own Kingdom Hearts, or Square Enix, I do own Roxas' utter sadness and Axel; just being Axel. Nuff said.**_

_**What Love Does to You**_

_**Chapter Two**_

* * *

_**Axel's POV**_

Axel was shocked. No. Not shocked, baffled. Is this some type of joke? Nobodies can't feel. It's impossible. They don't have hearts.

"Roxas… I'm sorry… but, I can't love you back…" He said, frowning when more tears fell from the little blonde's eyes. Suddenly, a hand flew to his face, as he was slapped. Again.

"_Why do you think I left?_" Roxas said, his voice cracking. He put a hand over himself as he let out a sob.

"I knew you wouldn't feel the same way, I knew that the junk the Organization told you would stick, I knew it all along. I-I just wanted to save myself the heartache. Not like you helped." Roxas spoke quietly, turning around and trying to calm himself down.

A million thoughts flew through Axel's mind. The main one was, _'What does this have to do with going back to the Organization?'_

"Roxas, I don't understand why you don't want to go back… other than the obvious." Axel added the last part, to show he got it.

"Axel, remember the day we met? And you took me to the clock tower for the first time?" Roxas spoke after a period of silence, changing the subject. He nodded, unsure on how to respond.

"Yea…" Axel added, not knowing where this was going. Roxas swirled around, his striking blue eyes piercing into his emerald green. Once Axel looked into his eyes, he knew one thing, deep in his heart. _'Do I… love Roxas?' _he questioned in the back of his mind.

"Once I met you… I knew I was in love with you." Roxas said, completely serious. Axel's head was starting to spin. _'Is he serious? I mean, who could love someone for so long without love in return...?'_

"Roxas…" He started, speechless. The area filled with silence, until Roxas continued.

"Whenever I see you, my heart beats a thousand times a minute... when I look into your beautiful emerald eyes, it's like the gods took the stars and put them in your eyes. Whenever I look at you, I ask myself, _'what did I deserve to find you'_, whenever I'm in the same room and you laugh…" Roxas gave his own laugh, his eyes shining as he thought of the memories.

"When you laugh, it's like the whole world lights up. God, you don't realize how beautiful you are." Roxas said with a frown at the end, as he let more tears fall.

"But I know… I can never have you…" Roxas spoke, trying to keep his voice from breaking, as he summoned a corridor of darkness behind him and ran in. Axel just stuck his hand out, in a failed attempt to stop him. Only one thought was floating around, and he knew it was real. He gently whispered,

_"Roxas… I love you too."_

_**Roxas's POV**_

Roxas was feeling so many emotions. He bitterly laughed at this as he walked through the crowded streets of Twilight Town. _'Nobodies don't have hearts.' _Roxas gave another laugh, as a few people stole strange glances at the boy. He just gave them a cold stare, which made them turn away. He then walked towards the clock tower. He glared at the tower with hate.

_'I'm going to get my mind off of Axel, in the place I met Axel. Nice one Roxas.'_ He said to himself, but ended up going anyway. He walked up the abandoned stairs and stood on the tower, and sat down at the front. Finally, the emotions caught up to him, as he buried his head, and sobbed all of his problems away.

"Why was I brought into a world of deception... why does the world seem like it's crashing down on you..." He started. He glanced down, looking at the town.

"Why does the most of the world live in beauty, if its just a façade." Roxas said, as he buried himself in his sorrow, sobbing uncontrollably. Unbeknownst to him, a certain red-head was watching by the side of the tower, out of viewpoint.

_**Axel's POV**_

_'Roxas really feels like that?' _Axel asked to himself, close to tears also. He just wanted to comfort the blonde, tell him everything was going to be ok. But the sad truth was, he didn't know if it would ever be the same. If he let Roxas go, the Organization will kill him, and Axel wasn't exaggerating. He knew Roxas wouldn't come willingly, but he couldn't leave him so... _broken. _As he regrettingly glanced back at the petite 15 year old, he can see him shaking as he sobbed. _Alone. _Small regretful tears trailed down his eyes, as he watched the boy he loved break into pieces before his eyes. He walked over to him and just hugged him.

"W-What are y-you d-doin-ng." Roxas stuttered between sobs as he tried to pull away.

"Roxas, please, calm down... everything is going to be ok... everything is going to be ok..." Axel soothed as he pulled said person to his chest, combing his fingers into the soft spikes. Roxas didn't hesitate to return the hug, grabbing the pyro's shoulders and breaking down. Axel just whispered soothing words to Roxas, which would make him cling harder, as the forever glowing sun shined upon them.

_**"Nobodies aren't suppose to feel this way... but we do. Our world may not be complete, but we are each other's destiny. We are the Key to our own Destiny."**_

L-i-g-h-t-X-D-a-r-k-n-e-s-s-K-H-L-i-n-e-B-r-e-a-k-L-i-g-h-t-X-D-a-r-k-n-e-s-s-K-H-L-i-n-e-B-r-e-a-k

**That's it. I'm not doing anything until I finish this. I'm doing TOO MANY SIDE PROJECTS! So, any notes, anything at all, I take constructive criticism, and comments about how I can continue is appreciated! Since I was having writers block this whole chapter… Thanks! I planned on this being a one shot, ending before Roxas ran to Twilight Town, Axel accepting Roxas' feelings, and kissing his head, but the epilogue is coming soon! Just wait!**

**Some type of review is appreciated! Thank you for your dedicated support!**


	3. Epilogue

_**A/N: Random sadness… if you can't stomach Shonen-ai please close this story. Thank you.**_

_**Summary: Roxas was taken by DiZ and forced to giving his memories back to Sora. He was ripped away from his so called real world and sent into the harsh way of reality. Once he thinks it's all over, it isn't. "Nobodies aren't suppose to feel this way..."**_

_**Warning: No warnings, besides its Shonen-ai**_

_**Disclaimer:**_

_**LD: Alester, take it away!**_

_**Alester: We don't own Kingdom Hearts, Square Enix does. We only own what happens. Why am I even in this? I'm a Soul Eater OC…**_

_**Roselie: I don't know, but I'm a British Soul Eater OC and I'm here…**_

_**What Love Does to You**_

_**Roxas' POV**_

_**Chapter Five: Epilogue**_

_**Time Skip: Three years later…**_

Ever since that day on the tower, Roxas and Axel we're never the same. Roxas and Axel were currently at their house in Radiant Garden, watching the sun set over the horizon. He turned his head towards his boyfriends, as he side hugged him.

"Axel, thank you so much, for everything." He stated, tearing up with joy. Axel just hugged him by the waist. He whispered, breaking the still silence of the area.

"I'm glad I came to you on that tower." He turned to Roxas, giving him a smile that made his heart melt. He hugged him, resting his head on Axel's shoulder as they watched the sun set on the horizon. The lyrics to their favorite song played, expressing their feelings at the moment.

'_**Regardless of warnings, the future doesn't scare me at all, nothing's like before…'**_

L-i-g-h-t-X-D-a-r-k-n-e-s-s-K-H-L-i-n-e-B-r-e-a-k- L-i-g-h-t-X-D-a-r-k-n-e-s-s-K-H-L-i-n-e-B-r-e-a-k

_**Finally, I got this done. Thank you for all your review's and I want to thank the people who actually clicked my story and read it. I can't thank the few thousand people who have read at all my stories on FanFiction, I never thought I would get ANY hits, so that means a lot. I don't particularly update with a normal schedule, so for people who have followed and favorited, thanks so much! I also have a FictionPress, link is on my profile if you're interested!**_

_**-LightXDarknessKH**_

_**Review's are awesome sauce! I'm also thinking of penname changing, so any idea's in reviews are epic! Unicorn, cheese, milk, review!**_


End file.
